The New Kids
by uthar3
Summary: Nine friends get to go to Hogwarts for a year to perfect their Jedi, magic, and shapeshifting skills.
1. Chapter 1: Heroes and Villans

**There are a few things you should know before reading this, like the fact that a large amount of the charecters are in no way mine, they are either George Lucas's of J.K. Rowling's or ** **one of the writers that finished the Star Wars series.**

** Next is some of the charecters that I really don't want to describe them in the book so here goes-**

**Brad: skinny, blonde, nicknamed crazy for a good reason**

**Brandi: skinny, dirty blonde, Brad's girlfriend, nearly as crazy as Brad**

**Josh: not fat but a little larger, dirty blonde, just about as crazy as Brad**

**Nikki: shorter than the rest of the gang but not by much, brown hair, pretty dang crazy**

**Chris: not fat but a little overweight, black hair, annoying kind of crazy**

**Sable: skinny, blonde, crazier than Brad  
**

**Katie: skinny, brown hair, more down to earth than ANY of the rest of the gang  
**

**Charles: skinny, black hair, so annoying that he even annoys Chris, thinks he can beat up everyone else but hasn't been able to so far  
**

**As you can tell, I like to write about crazy people, but that just makes the story that much more interesting though, doesn't it.**

**And the uh villans well you can make up whatever body you want, it helps if you've played KotOR, A.K.A. Knights of the Old Republic, and have watched all of the Harry Potter movies. Oh, and Wallace, who's about to die WAHAHAHAHAHA, is quite like Dudley but has blonde hair.**

Chapter 1

Wallace had been wandering the halls of his family's new mansion for over an hour, but now he had finally found something interesting. The glow of a fire was coming from underneath the door at the end of the hall. As he approached he heard voices coming from behind the door. Thinking it was his parents, who were also wandering the mansion, he went rushing into the room. He screamed in pain as a red shaft of light cut his hand off, but to his amazement it didn't bleed. He could only stand there, scared stiff, and stare at the four cloaked figures standing in the room and the bundle of blankets, that seemed to be a deformed baby, sitting in the comfort chair by the hearth.

"What shall we do with him master?" said Wallace's attacker.

"Avadra Kadavra!" said the tallest one, who chuckled slightly as Wallace dropped lifelessly to the floor. "That is what we shall do with him Lucifer. Kotor, help him dispose of the body before anyone finds out he's dead."

"As you wish master." Lucifer and Kotor said in unison.

"Now, Lord Voldemort was it? How do you intend to use the powers that I and my pupils command?"

"I intend to have you and your pupils kill some of the highest ranking officials of the wizarding world, which will cause their government to collapse, and I will take over," said the bundle of blankets.

"Why should I, Exar Kun, the greatest Dark Lord of the Sith, and master of your feeble form of magic, help you?"

"Because, in helping me you will be able to destroy one of the few people that could actually rise up against you."

"Well I always do like destroying the opposition. Looks like you've got a business partner, provided you don't turn on me."

With that the whole group of them disapperated back to their homes.

Brad woke from his nightmare in a cold sweat; he fumbled for his light switch and turned it on. To his surprise he found a note addressed to his exact position. Wondering who it was from and how it got there, he opened it.

Dear Master Wilson,

You and eight of your friends have been requested to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find directions to the nearest wizarding community in your area and a list of supplies that you will need. You will be accepted as your own house and will be allowed to compete for the quidditch and house cups, and since we will be hosting the Tri- Wizard tournament this year you will be able to compete in that as well. We will be looking forward to teaching you your wizarding skills and watching the skills that you already have, but don't know you have, grow.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

After reading the note, Brad ran straight down the hall of the apartment building that he and his friends were staying in, waking each of them as he went. Each of them came out wondering whether he had actually gone crazy this time or if there was and emergency of some kind.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. "And if you don't believe me, just read this!"

"Maybe that's why Brandi just turned into a unicorn." Josh said as everyone looked at the spot where Brandi had been standing, but all they saw was a beautiful white unicorn. As they all turned back, they all noticed that Nikki had turned into a lemur and was hanging from the railing by her tail.

"Dude, Nikki, you're a lemur." Said Derek as he turned into an albatross and then said in a gay voice. "Theriouthly thable theriouthly."

"You're not very creative Derek, I mean really, an albatross? At least I have the creativity to turn into an eagle." Sable commented as she turned into a beautiful gold eagle.

"Guys, stop fooling around, we have to get to the nearest wizard town so that we can get our school supplies and actually go to Hogwarts, so let's get going." Brad said hoping they would listen to him.

"Ya, he's right, if we don't get going by tomorrow morning we'll miss the train and not even get to go to Hogwarts." Chris added as everyone started to settle down and go back to his or her rooms to get packed.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Supplies

Chapter II

The next morning all of them packed their bags and began their search through Pittsburgh to find a pub called The Drunken Hag. When they finally found it they were amazed that no one had found it before, since it was located directly above Heinz Field's top row of bleachers. It looked like a small, old shack that had been there for many, many years. It steps leading straight to it from the topmost set of stairs with an old rusted guardrail. As they entered the pub they got a rough greeting from the bartender. "What d'you want?"

"Uh, we need to get into Town Square, sir." Answered Brad hesitantly.

"Well then, you must be the kids I've been lookin' for. It's ok Bernie they're with me." Said the tallest and meanest looking person in the room

"Just didn't want a bunch of trouble makers in here like last week, Hagrid." Replied Bernie.

"So, uh, Hagrid, why is it that you've been looking for us, 'cause if you intend to do us harm then we're going to have to fight back." Said Nikki with a strange sense of courage.

"Wha'? No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I'm here to help you get your school supplies." He said surprised at Nikki's bravery, since he was about three times her size.

"Oh, well then lead the way."

The group walked out the back door of the small pub and found, to their surprise, a brick wall. Hagrid took the umbrella he had at his side and tapped a few of the bricks and the wall began to fold away into a tunnel revealing a huge marketplace.

"Welcome to Town Square! Just abou' anything you could ever wish to buy can be found here, and o' course there's a new Gringotts, that's the wizard bank, located here. That'll be our first stop, to get you some money." Explained Hagrid

"But…" Chris began to say.

"But how are we supposed to get money out of the bank if we've never gotten any wizard money before?" Charles interrupted.

"Tha' won't be a problem, the school's got everything set up for ya."

After getting through the lobby, and getting a goblin guide, they traveled through a series of tunnels to a vault labeled 320. Upon arriving took a large brass key from his pocket and opened the large door revealing two large piles of gold, two of silver, and three of bronze.

"Now, the gold'ns are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts. Take some o' each but don't be too greedy, this is the schools money after all." Explained Hagrid.

With their pockets full of gold and silver, the troupe headed straight for the wand shop. Each picked the perfect wand for them on their first try, willow 10" with unicorn hair for Brandi, oak 12" with hippogriff feather for Josh, ash 9" with basilisk scale for Nikki, cherry 11" with griffin feather for Chris, sumac 10.5" with chimera tail scale for Derek, oak 11" with sphinx hair for Katie, maple 9.5" with snidget wing for Sable,yew 9" with pixie wing for Charles, and ginkgo 12" with dragon scale and phoenix feather for Brad.

"My, oh my, I've only once sold a wand with a double core like yours. That was to a man the likes of which I hope never to see again," said the storekeeper.

"Well, tha's abou' what Mr.Olivander said to Harry when he got his first wand. Only, he knew who it was that he sold the wand to, and it turned out that he was… uh… well…" Hagrid mentioned.

"Maybe you could write it down? Or spell it?" Nikki said.

"Nah I couldn't spell it… his name was Voldemort. But I'm sure tha's not what he's talking about. You might have a real enemy to worry about sometime soon."

After hearing the unnerving news and paying for their wands, they headed to all the stores for their other school supplies, then each of them bought their very own broom that was built special for that person for Quidditch. After buying the brooms they decided that they all needed owls, so they went to the pet shop and all but three of them bought owls ranging from snowy white to tawny brown and from short to tall. The only ones that didn't buy owls were Brandi, Josh, and Brad. Instead, they bought small golf ball sized eggs that supposedly contained small relatives to dragons. After a long day of shopping, the gang headed back to the Drunken Hag to get a good nights rest before they went to catch the train to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: The Train Ride

**Chapter III: The Train Ride**

The next morning Charles had to be woken up at eight, even though everyone was suppose to have gotten up at seven. 'That bastard'

"Charles! You fogging ice hole! Get up!" Nikki screamed as she broke down the door to Charles's room with one swing of a bear paw she had transfigured her hand into.

"Wha'? Huh? Why don't I have a door?"

"Charles, get up, you were suppose to be up over an hour ago." Brad said calmly as he started throwing Charles's possessions into a suitcase.

"Oh, crap!"

"Ya, c'mon, let's go, we need to get to the train station before noon and we still need a way to get there."

"Hey, Brad, Hagrid's not here. All I found was this note and our tickets for the train." Said Josh as he walked into the room.

"Well what's it say?"

"All it says is 'here are your tickets, when you're ready to leave just have everyone touch the bottle Bernie'll give ya.' That's it."

Two hours later Brad had everyone assemble at a table with all their luggage. Sam then brought the bottle to them and explained that it was a portkey and that all they had to do was touch it and hold on to everything for dear life and they would me magically transported to their destination. At that, they grabbed their luggage and each other and touched the portkey. After feeling like they had been put in a dryer on high speed, they found themselves standing in front of a train painted black and red except for the last coach which was painted white and red.

"Well I guess the odd- ball one's ours." Sable pointed out.

They boarded the coach and split into two groups, one for each of the two compartments. The first group consisted of Brad, Brandi, Josh, and Sable. As the second group got on the first group shed mercy on them for having to put up with Charles for the whole ride. After putting their luggage away they met in the hall and decided they should explore the rest of the train and meet some of their new classmates.

The closer to the front of the train they got, the more people seemed to be wandering the halls. Up ahead a fight was breaking out between a tall red- head and an unnaturally blonde kid. As they got closer, they could hear what the two were fighting about.

"Give it up Weasley," said the blonde "you couldn't beat me, even with a working wand!"

"Shut it Malfoy," said the red- head "I'm as good a wizard as you'll ever be."

"Yo! What seems to be the major malfunction here?" Brad interrupted.

"Unless you want to get blooded up as Weasley here is about to, you'll leave this to us. Bloody first years, always think they know everything."

"Oooo, you really shouldn't have said that to him. He's kinda easy to annoy, trust me, I would know." Said Charles.

"Alright, you, me, right now, I'll kick your ass up one side and down the other." Said Brad.

"Well, if you're _that _confident, then you must be a member of Potter's fan club. OK, I'll duel you, in fact I'll even go easy on you, since you're a new kid. SERPENSORTIA!"

"Oh dear! A snake! How will I ever defeat you if you have an army of snakes at your disposal?" Brad said in the wimpiest voice he could muster.

"Ha! He's scared already, that must be a new record!"

"Wait, I know, I'll fight snakes with a snake!" Brad said and an evil voice as he closed his eyes and transfigured into a basilisk, with his eyes closed, the only threat was his bite.

"Ah, you freak!" Malfoy screamed as he ran away to his compartment in terror.

"Brad, you idiot, now everyone knows we're shape shifters!" Nikki said as she hit Brad and he changed back.

"Well I don't like it when I'm put into fan clubs without my consent. By the way, who's this Potter kid any way?"

"I am, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well, why do you have a fan club?'

"He's the boy who lived! Where have you been living for the past four years, a dumpster?" said a brunette as she and a red- head girl came out of the compartment they were standing in front of.

"Well excuse us for, wait, did you say 'the boy who lived?"

"Yes, is that so amazing that you can't comprehend?" said the red- head girl.

"Wait… Ron Weasley… Harry Potter… Ginny Weasley… Hermione Granger… OMFG! Uh, you guys wait here; we'll be right back. My guys, back to the compartment."

"Dude! We just met Harry Potter! What kind of creepy is that? I thought those were just books!" said Brad as they got back to their compartment.

"They _were_ just books, but apparently they really happened, and we got dropped in the middle of one. But which one?" Josh said in total and utter amazement.

"Hey, are you guys OK?" Hermione asked as they returned to the hall where the fight started "Cause some how you know our names but we don't know yours, and you act as though you know more about us than we do."

"Ya, uh we just might. Uh, what year are you in?" Nikki asked abruptly before anyone could stop her.

"Well, we're fourth years this year, why?"

"Well, you see, there are these books in our world that are basically the biographies of your life. Before you ask, no we will not let you read these books because we don't think you should know the terrible things that are going to happen. Well I guess you can read the books before your fourth year since those have already happened and we're pretty sure that, now that we've shown up, the books'll change." Explained Brandi.

The train had left the station and had been traveling for over an hour by now, yet it felt like only an hour with all the excitement going on. After fifteen minutes of quizzing the newcomers on the events of the past Hermione, Harry, and Ron told them to go and get in their school robes and get ready to go to the school.

When they arrived at the school they were beckoned over to Hagrid who led them to an enclosure where seven hippogriffs stood. "What are we suppose to do, ride them?" asked Derek with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Exactly." Replied Hagrid as he walked away to join the first years on their trip across the lake

"Well, apparently he thinks we know how to ride these things." Said Charles angrily

"Well, apparently you didn't bother to do a little studying before getting on the train." Katy said as she and everyone else bowed to a hippogriff that each bowed in return. Charles watched in amazement as they all got on hippogriffs.

"Since you seem to be utterly clueless, first bow to it, when it bows back you have its respect and you can ride it." Nikki explained to Charles. Though instead of following directions Charles walked straight up to the remaining hippogriff and was attacked. After receiving a large gash on his leg Charles followed directions and bowed. After Charles got on his hippogriff, Brad walked his over to him and healed his leg by saying "Waíse heill". After that fiasco, they all jumped into the air and flew in a v- formation along side a carriage pulled by seven Pegasus. As the other students watched in amazement, an enormous ship rose up out of the lake.


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Hall

**And now a word from our writer:**

**For my semi-loyal readers: this is a VERY slow book, it will take a while to develop a real plot, but rest assured that I WILL get to the Yule Ball and the Tri- Wizard tournament, even though I will have more than three champs, and I will get some new characters for the Yule Ball. This is also a very short chapter… it's not amazing… live with it.**

**In this chapter I will be quoting straight from a Lord of the Rings movie, after all it's a good movie. And as you all know, I do not own the books, movies, games, or any of that hoo- hah**

**Uthar 3**

Chapter IV: The Great Hall

"This year Hogwarts will be playing host to three schools who will be competing alongside our own in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yes, there will be one too many champions this year, but the judges have decided to work around that obstacle." The Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and newly named Abendwind schools stood outside the enormous wooden doors at the end of the Great Hall, straining to hear what Dumbledore was saying. "And now, without further ado, may I present to you the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!" At this, the young women walked into the Hall with a sighing routine that involved magical butterflies. "And now the proud sons of Durmstrang!" As he said this, the young men marched into the room making a show of striking their staves on the ground creating sparks, and then blew flames as their headmaster and star student, Viktor Krum, walked to the front. "Now, for the newest addition to the wizarding world, the gifted students of the Abendwind School!" The small troupe, in comparison to the other schools, walked nonchalantly into the Hall in a diagonal formation. The students of Hogwarts giggled and laughed, especially the Slytherin table, at the motley crew that Abendwind was composed of. As they reached the end of their short walk the pupils of Abendwind each let out a feral roar and each transformed into the creature of their choice. For Brad, a great black dragon, for Brandi, a mighty and powerful unicorn, for Josh, an enormous rock golem, Chris, a centaur with an enormous axe, Sable, a gargantuan fire demon, Nikki, a giant stone sphinx, for Derek, a kraken of legend, and for Charles, a horrible gorgon. The students of the other schools gaped and stared in awe.

"It's nice to finally meet the Dumbledore that I've heard so much about." Said Brad in a deep demonic voice.

"Well, I hope that you've only heard the good things and few of the bad. Please take your seats over there, if you will." Responded Dumbledore as the small group returned to their normal, human forms.

As the rest of the group returned to their seats, Derek stayed behind and said "Orange crouton zoom, zoom butterscotch, garbage gnomes and electrified jelly roles."

"Really?" replied Dumbledore to this odd statement

"Sometimes twice."

"Very well, please take your seat." Said Dumbledore in a contemplative tone

"What was that?" asked Katy as Derek took his seat

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think he understood." Replied Derek

"Weird."

During the feast that ensued, Brad and Josh, after a great deal of butter beer jumped up on the table and began singing a song.

Oh you can search far and wide  
You can drink the whole ground dry  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we drink in our hometown...

You can keep your fancy ales!   
You can drink them by the flagon!  
But the only brew for the brave and truuuuuueee  
comes from the Green Dragon!

As the feast came to a calm Dumbledore walked over to the Abendwind school's table and instructed them to find the painting of the "Black Knight" in the third floor corridor, and that behind it was their dormitory, and that the password would have to be thought of by the greatest thinker among them.

"You there! What's the password?" said the knight in the painting as they approached it.

"The password is, Isamaru." Said Nikki after a moment of thinking

"Really? Well then I guess you can pass through." Replied the knight, as he swung open to reveal a hole in the wall that lead to the common room of the dormitory. In the common room there were five recliners, six love seats, four coffee tables, a fireplace, and a few lamps, all clad in the red and white that seemed to have been dubbed as the school's colors. As everyone headed to their dorms to make sure all of their luggage had made it safely, they noticed two banners, one of a phoenix rising from it's ashes and the other of a dragon guarding it's treasure.

"These must be our 'houses', but since there's only a few of us I don't see any reason to have two, so let's just use the phoenix one. But what should be call it?" said Brad as he noticed the dilemma.

"How about Kyodai? It means sibling or family in Japanese." Recommended Nikki

"That sounds good, we'll think of a good name for the other one when we get enough people to fill it." Said Brad

After unpacking, everyone sat in the common room and talked. After about and hour, some people headed off to the dorm to sleep in their beds while others stayed in the common room to sleep on the unnaturally comfortable couches.


End file.
